Hunting and Saving
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: John Winchester saves a little boy named Tom from a nest of vampires. Little did he know it would change his family's life forever. Three-shot. Complete.
1. Tom

**Hunting and Saving**

John Winchester crept up to the little black-haired boy who was tied up. The boy raised his head, dark-eyes shone as the boy saw him. A human, not a vampire. Of course the vamps were actually programs, but neither this boy nor his own boys - Dean and Sam would find out for a long time. Un-sheathed his knife to cut away the ropes, he'd been lucky they hadn't started drinking from the kid.

Anger surged through his body, damned programs had gone after kids. He whispered "What's your name ?"

A shy look from the pale-skinned boy and he replied "Tom."

"Listen, T-"

A vamp's voice interrupted with "Just where do you think you're going with our food, little Hunter ?"

Tom whimpered and cringed against him, he retorted "My name is John Winchester, maybe you've heard of me. I'm hunting and saving Tom."

"Ooo, I get to kill the legendary Winchester, lucky me."

Moon-light filtered in through the cracked roof, across the floor stained with kids blood. John'd propped the doors open with a wire so they could escape. He gently pushed Tom forward and started running toward the doors. A blond vampire cut them off, he focused, leaped and then swung the knife to decapitate it in a single stroke. If he had been a C-T, a copper-top like Tom, the vamp would've killed him first.

Landed on the floor and turned around, it was an unusually small nest. Only three more were left, one of which was the nest leader. A red-haired vampire hissed, teeth bared to rush at him. Still focused, he punched the red-head with his free hand and slashed its throat with the knife. Kept his mouth firmly closed as blood spurted from the wound until he kicked it to the ground. A shrill scream interrupted his focus and he looked up.

Another darker red-head held Tom ten feet above the floor, on a steel support beam. The Hunter growled and focused before he ran at the closest wall, jumped onto and off of it. Then twisted in mid-air to grab the edge of the beam and pulled himself onto it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let any of these vamps' get away. It would be akin to one of them killing Dean and Sam while he watched, and that would never happen. He would never let it, not when he could stop it.

Snarled as two thuds told him the other vamps' had arrived on the beam. Sheathed the knife and leaped off as the dark-red vamp threw Tom into the air. A second later, still focused he threw himself off and caught the boy, Tom still screamed as they thudded to the floor. Let go and commanded "Run, Tom. You see the black car, you get in and I'll take you home in a minute."

The black-haired boy bolted for the doors. Once again he turned to the vampires, dark-red head jumped down at him.


	2. Kids

**Kids**

John flipped to the side just as the lighter red-head crashed into him. They fell to the floor and razor-sharp teeth sank into his shoulder. Grabbed hold of the light-red hair then pulled it to the side. With his free-hand, he pulled out a needle full of vamp paralyser - dead man's blood, and punched the vamp in the throat with it. Injected the blood, then threw the vamp off of himself.

Rolled to his feet as it landed a few feet away and ran at the vamp. One of the ones above him jumped down and he moved out-of-the-way. Dark-red slashed a clawed hand through light-red's throat decapitating him. Just dark-red and the black-haired one left. He kicked the black-haired one so hard, a few of its human teeth flew out. Un-sheathed the blood soaked knife yet again, he was really regretting leaving the machete in the trunk.

John slashed out the black-haired Vamp's throat and started to back toward the doors. Dark-red snarled at him "You think getting rid of them will make me easier to kill ?. Think again."

On instinct he ducked, then a hail of bullets roared through the air and into the vamp. Finally decapitated the dark-red head, then turned to look at the Agents.

Quipped at the one standing in the middle "Nice to see you care so much, Agent Smith."

The 'lead' Agent dead paned "You were doing so well, I did not want to interrupt. You are lucky that the boy is safe, Mr. Winchester. It would not have ended well if he had been killed."

The Hunter walked past the trio of Agents, if he had been a regular Rebel he wouldn't have dared to. If he had been normal Smith would have killed him before talking to him. Sighed in relief as he saw Tom sitting in the Impala's front-passenger seat. Got into the driver's side and asked "Tom, where do you live ?."

Turned the key as Tom shook his head.

Pulled out of the abandoned parking lot before he said "O.k, where are you staying then ?."

"It's green and it's got a flower on it."

"The flowers blue ?."

"How'd you know that ?!."

"I'm staying there with my kids, my boys. My youngest is Sam, he's two years younger than you. My eldest's name is Dean, he's about your age, maybe a bit younger. Would you want to stay with us until the morning ?"

"O.k., Mr. W."

He laughed and thirty minutes later they reached the Blue Iris Hotel. After he turned off the Impala, he looked over at Tom. The kid was fast asleep in the seat. At that he remembered Smith's comment and wondered what the Agent had meant. John shook his head, it probably wasn't important now. He got out, walked around and quietly opened the door to pick Tom up. It took him ten minutes to reach his second-floor room without waking Tom. Dean opened the door for him. He walked in to put the black-haired boy on his own bed, Sam was already asleep on his and Dean's bed.


	3. Dean

**Dean**

As John looked over at Sam, Dean asked looking down at Tom " Dad, is he okay ?"

He smiled down at his oldest son's concern for the black-haired boy and replied " The vamps' didn't get him, but he'll probably have night-mares for a while."

Resisted the urge to laugh as Dean frowned and got out a spare blanket. His oldest crawled up onto the bed and put the blanket over Tom. He walked over to the light-switch and turned it off, before getting the med-kit and going into the bath-room. Cleaned up and bandaged his wounded shoulder then changed into sleeping clothes. Smiled again as he walked out and saw Dean asleep beside Tom, he crawled into the bed beside Sam.

How lucky he was to have his boys, unlike all the people who had lost kids to the vamps. At least he had managed to save one of them and his own boys were safe. Just to be sure he pulled Sam close to him, it would be even easier for a program to kill Sam then Dean. Ran a hand through Sam's hair before he fell asleep. When he woke up he saw Dean sitting up in the bed, his brown-hair only a little neater than Tom's.

"M' name's Dean, Dean Winchester."

A shy response of " Tom, Tom Anderson."

Then Dean asked, loudly "Dad, can Tom and I go outside ?"

He replied "Shh, Dean. You're brother's sleeping, of course you can."

A few minutes later Sam stirred and asked "Dad ? Are you okay ? You never sleep here."

"I'm fine, Sammy."

"Where's Dean ?"

"He's outside with a new friend."

Sam scrambled out of the bed, threw on clean clothes and rushed outside. John went back into the bath-room, to check on the bite. After he re-bandaged it, he walked outside to see what the boys were up to. Looked over the railing to see the three boys racing around the Impala, laughing and then Tom shouted "Sam's it."

A man's voice interrupted him to ask "Those two your boys ?."

John turned to see a short, pale-skinned man with black-hair. The man looked familiar and incredibly relieved "Yep, you must be Tom's father."

"I am, name's John, Michelle and I were so worried about him. Where did you find him ?"

"Heh, my name's John too. John Winchester. Somehow he wandered into an old building on the edge of the town. He's all right, I kept with my boys over night. Hope you didn't mind."

Anderson responded "No, no we don't. Thank God, he's all right. Thank you, John. Have you had break-fast yet ? I'll buy if you hadn't."

John looked back over the railing, to see Dean had just tackled Tom to the ground and tagged him. He grinned "I'm sure the boys will love it. Dean, Sammy. Tom's parents are taking us for break-fast."

A shout of "Yeah !" from all three of the boys. Watched as Dean helped the smaller boy up, then they rushed up-stairs and thundered to a stop in front of them.

Surprised as the pale-skinned boy grinned and said "Dad, this Dean 'n Sam. Their my friends."

"It's nice to meet you, boys. Tom, you can wait in the car and I'll get your Mom."

"But, Da-ad I wanna go with Dean n' Sam and Mr. Winchester."

Anderson looked up at him and asked "What'dya you think ? Is it okay for Thomas to go with you ?"

The boy glared at his father "My name is Tom, Dad. T-o-m, Tom."

John laughed as Dean and Sam stared up at him, practically begging to let the small boy come with them. Well, they did hardly ever get to see any kids their age.

"Oh, I suppose he can come with."

High-fives from the boys and they rush down to the first-floor. Tom started pounding on his own door, shouting "Mom !, Mom get up."

John had a feeling that his boys and Tom would be the best of friends.


End file.
